His Butler: His Heart
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: To many the heart are their essence. Their soul. To have it taken, makes the person into a husk of what they were... To have it darkened turns them into a creature like no other. But to have one give up their heart for their desires. It is a sin beyond comprehension... Join the newest member of the Phantomhive house as he learns the price of his soul. I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**HIS BUTLER: HIS HEART**

**KINGDOM HEARTS/BLACK BUTLER CROSSOVER**

**Summery: To many the heart is their essence... Their soul... To have it taken, makes the person into a husk... To have it darkened turns them into a creature like no other... But to have one give up their heart... It is a sin beyond comprehension... I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

CIEL'S P.O.V.

"Vincent! Come quickly!" My mother yelled as she came in from the outside as it layered in snow and ice on the cold December evening.

A blizard had rolled in early that morning trapping us with the walls of the manor, which wasn't that bad... It was nice to have some time with my parents.

Mother had desided to go out for a little while since the storm had calmed. I looked at her and saw she was holding something large and wrapped in her winter coat in her arms.

My mother could barely lift her trunk for when we go to the London townhouse, what did she pick up and why was it wrapped in her best winter furs?

Father walked in and said, "Darling what is happening?! Why were you yelling?!"

I looked at her and asked, "What's in your coat Mother?"

She looked at us and gently pulled away the coat a bit to reveal... "A Child...? In this weather?" Father said in shock.

She nodded and said, "He was unconcoius and past out in this blizzard. When he awakens we can see about finding his family if he has one. Poor boy might have frozen to death if I hadn't spotted him."

I gingerly looked at the boy who laided in the warm grasp of my mother's coat and he arms. He has lightly tanned skin, like he stayed in the sun a lot, his hair was dark brown and went off in multiple spikes, in a messy way. He looked like a he was 4 or 5, meaning I am a bit older than him, since I am 8. He wore short sleeved clothes that looked like they had come from the East.

Mr. Lau always wore weird clothes, when Father had him over for meetings.

The boy began to stir from his slumber with a shiver, gasping for warmth.

Mother yelled, "Tanka, fetch the warmest quilt we have!"

The butler nodded and said, "Yes my Lady."

The boy's eyes slowly opened revealing a shimmering blue that could have been compared to my own.

He whispered in soft but shivered tone, "Wh-Where am I?"

Mother leaned down to him and said, "You're safe young one, we'll have more blankets in a moment... Can you tell us your name?"

He looked down and said, "S-S... It's starts with S... I really can't remember-ber..." He cried, "I can't remember anyth-thing..."

He began to cry and tried hiding in the large coat still shivering from the cold that had not left him.

Mother sat down next to him and said, "It's alright sweetie..."

She wrapped her arms around the boy and his crying stopped. She looked at him and began wiping away his tears. "There...That's better, now we can see those pretty blue eyes of yours..."

Father looked at him and said, "For now you'll need a name to go by... How about Skyler?"

The boy looked at him and said quietly, "I like th-that name...Th-Thank you-u..."

Mother smiled and said, "Skyler it is then. Now do you know how old you are?"

He shivered a bit more and said, "I-I'm 6..."

Six? He looks a lot younger...

"I have the blanket Madam." Tanka said bringing the heavy blanket. Mother took the blanket and wrapped it around the boy to the point his head was the only thing visible.

He tucked into the blankets deeper and said, "Th-Thank you-u..."

Father looked at him and said, "His clothes must be drenched from being in the snow... Tanka, go run a warm bath and fetch some dry garments from Ciel's old wardrobe he's outgrown. And have Raul prepare some soup for him as well."

The butler nodded and walked off.

I looked at the boy and said, "Hi Skyler... I'm Ciel...You warm enough now?"

He looked at me and said, "Hi Ciel... Thank you for being so nice... and yeah... my clothes are really cold though..."

Mother smiled and said, "It's no problem Skyler..."

He looked down and said, "I just wish I could remember... I don't even know who my Mommy and Daddy are... I wish I did..."

Mother looked at Father with her big blue eyes pratically begging him. My father sighed and said to her with a groan, "Fine..."

Mother smiled with joy and said, "Skyler, how would you like it if we adopted you into our family?"

Adopted...? As in I'd have a little brother?

I smiled and said, "Say yes! I've always wanted a brother! Say yes! Say yes! Say ye-"

"Ciel calm down so that Skyler can speak." Father said to me and my energetic bouncing.

The boy stared at us and said, "You mean it...?"

Mother nodded and said, "Of course we do. You can be our family if you so wish... I could be your mother, he your father, and Ciel would be your big brother... How does that sound?"

Skyler's eyes welled with tears of joy as he hugged on to mother and kept saying over and over, "Thank you... Thank you..."

And thats how the Phantomhive household found it's fourth member. My younger brother, Skyler James Phantomhive.

* * *

RIKU'S P.O.V.

"What do you mean he's missing?!" I yelled as the King called us over a video call.

We had just gotten back to the islands, from the seemingly endless trip we been on, and now it seems Sora made a detour and gotten himself lost.

"Sora was driving the Gummi Ship towards the Destiny Islands but a chrono vortex captured the ship sending it to an unknown world."

Kairi looked at the King and asked, "What's a chrono vortex?"

He replied, "A chrono vortex is a like the doorway in the hall of the cornerstone... It traverses time... But the chrono vortex is much more dangerous and even life threatening..."

He clicked a button and said, "The chrono vortex is one way meaning you have to wait the time out. Along with that, the portal adjust your age to meet the year you travel to, like if you traveled back 12 years and you're 16 now... You would be 4 years old when you arrived."

I looked at the screen and said, "So Sora is in the past, younger, and living on a different world with no way out?"

The king's face returned and said, "Yes. We have no idea how far back or which world he traveled to. He may not even know his real name."

I sighed and said, "Check in with every world we know and see if he's there... Donald, Goofy, Cid, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Kairi and I will go searching the unexplored worlds. This way we'll find him faster."

The King nodded and said, "Teams of two... Sounds good Riku. I'll inform the others of the situation... Good luck to the both of you."

The screen went black and Kairi was on the verge of tears.

She looked up and said, "Just as we all got back together again..."

I looked at her and said, "Don't worry... We'll find him. You know Sora, he's probably going nuts looking for us."

* * *

SKYLER'S P.O.V.

"B-Big brother-er..." I whispered as I looked up at him from the cage bars.

We had been locked in cages for what seemed like an eternaty, when they finally took brother away...

Brother had told me that these people are cultist... Devil worshipers... And they had intended on hurting us as much as possible... They did hurt us a lot compared to the other people...

They kicked and hit us, cut into us with knives, and stuck a branding iron onto us... Ciel's was on his hip while mine rested on the nape of my neck... It wasn't that visible due to my shaggy hair flowing behind it and covering it up... It still burned even though it happened near the very beggining of this nightmare...

My brother looked at me and said, "We're getting out of here Skyler."

I looked at him and asked in my weak voice, "How...? They killed Mommy and Daddy... How are we leaving Big Brother...?"

I began crying in terror. He stepped aside and said, "Sebastian, free my brother..."

Sebastian? Who is that? Is he our rescuer?

"Yes my Lord." A soft voice said.

My Lord? Was he a servant I never met?

The cage door was ripped off and a set of hands reached in picking me up bridal style.

When I was pulled out, I saw the man in the outfit of a butler with pale skin, black feather like hair, and rusty brown eyes.

Ciel looked at me and asked, "How bad do you hurt little brother?"

I replied softly, "My legs hurt really bad Ciel...I can't move them..."

"It must be from the cuts on his legs... They are rather deep, Young Master. Then there's the cut at the base of his spine... This may prove to be bad." The man said in his soft voice.

Ciel looked at him and said, "This is an order... You are to protect him as if he was me, understood Sebastian?!"

He nodded and said, "Yes my Master."

I looked at my brother and noticed his wounds were closed, he was clean but still dressed in wrags, and his right eyes now glowed a bright purple.

"Ciel... What happened to your eye? Why is it glowing?"

He placed his hand over it and said, "It's a long story Skyler...One that you will hear later..."

I felt my head get woozy and I said, "I'm tired Ciel... Can we go home?"

I felt his hand rub my head as he said, "Of course Skyler... Of course..."

* * *

CIEL'S P.O.V.

"Brother...What are you doing...?" I looked up and saw Skyler sat in the doorway, still bound to the wheelchair for his legs no longer worked.

It had been almost one year since we escape the cultist grasp...

One year where my brother couldn't walk because the dam cultist cut the bottom of his spinal cord, and he was now paralyzed from the waist down...

One year since I contracted Sebastain to serve me, until the day he swallows my soul...

The only other person who knows of our contract is Skyler...

In truth he wasn't too happy that, I'd sold my soul to a demon and that demon happened to be Sebastian, the supposed butler that had saved us, but then he adjusted to the idea once I explained what all I asked for... To find our parents' murderer and for him to guard Skyler like he was me, like his life was my own... Meaning the demon would protect him with his life...

And Sebastian wasn't a bad person, unless I wanted him to be. Like he said, the dark is not always evil and the light isn't always good... It what we choose that determines our allicances.

So Skyler learn to trust him, and even went as far as to calling him, Uncle Sebby... Sebastian hated being called Sebby by anyone, but him. Being called 'Uncle Sebby' by Skyler was a sign of his trust, and that wasn't something taken likely.

It had taken a few months for the manion to be rebuilt, with special ramps and ways to that brother could move around the manor with out constant assistance, and new servants to be hired.

I became the new Earl Phantomhive, and owner of the Funtom Toy company, along with Skyler owning a part as well, meaning we were the most sucessful toy makers in all of London and yet we still children ourselves.

I looked at my younger brother and said, "Skyler? What are you doing up so early? You usually sleep in longer."

The young boy wheeled up to my desk with a wrapped box on his blanket covered lap. He smiled and said, "Well I was too excited to sleep in today Ciel."

He placed the box on my desk and said, "After all it is your 12 birthday silly brother of mine."

I smirked and said, "Oh Skyler you do this every year. Even in the cages you did this."

He smiled and said, "Well you are my big brother and your birthday is special. Go on! Open it!"

I set down my pen and went to unwrapping the small box. Inside was a set of studs like I used to wear before the kidnapping, in a shade of dark blue.

Skyler smiled as parted his hair back a bit showing the same studs sitting in his ears.

"I know you lost your orginal ones, so I had Uncle Sebby pick up two sets from London when he went shopping. They're made from a stone called Night's Bond. It's suppose to bring luck and good fortune to siblings, by blood or not, if they wear them together."

I sighed and said, "You are such a goofball you know that?"

He smiled and said, "Yep! But hey it keeps you from being Mr. Serious all the time. If I wasn't here I think you'd never smile Ciel."

I gave out a small chuckle and pulled out the studs from the box, placing them into place.

"Masters?"

I looked to the door to see Sebastian coming in with a cart with tea and a large cake sitting on top of it.

He smiled and said, "For starters Happy Birthday Master Ciel. For this occasion I have made a double chocolate cake with fresh strawberries, and whipped topping. Along with that I have some Earl Grey tea with fresh rasberries on the side as a garnish."

I nodded and said, "Thank you Sebastian."

Skyler's smile grew wider and said, "Cake for breakfast! I love birthdays no matter who's it is! Thank you Uncle Sebby!"

I gave a small laugh as Sebastian held out a piece of cake to my brother. He's such a goofy little kid... But he knows the time for fun and the time to get serious... He'll make a fine Earl when Sebastian takes my soul...

Maybe he's right... He does keep me in check and makes sure I do enjoy the life I still have.

And I am truly greatful to have a younger brother as great as him.

* * *

KAIRI'S P.O.V.

"No luck in the worlds that are discovered. How goes it on your end?" The King asked.

Riku sighed and said, "Well, we checked out 12 different worlds... But no luck so far..."

One month we've been searching and they're still hundreds, no thousands of worlds we haven't checked.

The King sighed and said, "We'll keep seaching. What world are you two on course to after this?"

I replied after pulling out a list, "We're going to the alternate earths... Mostly in the London area. The Wizarding World, Camalot, Middle Earth, Flammel's world, and The Victorian Age. We should have them all checked out by the end of the month."

The King nodded and asked, "Can you tell me about these worlds from the reports you've gathered?"

Riku nodded and said, "The Wizarding World is baised around magic, wands, wizards, witches, broomsticks, the whole shabang. They even have a school to where they learn to use magic starting at age eleven."

I then said, "Then there's Camalot, which is very sucessful kingdom like Disney Castle your masjesty. Magic, knights, and dragons are common sights there, it's actually Merlin's home world."

Riku continued by saying, "Middle Earth on the other hand is at war with dark forces, but not the heartless, still contains a lot of magical creatures as well. While Flammel's World is more magic based using alchemy and immortals. And before you ask not the same alchemy they use in Amestris... Ed would be pissed if I compared his alchmey to that of Flammel's."

I sighed and said, "The last one has little to no magic, and what magic there is very dark. Centered around shinigami, demons, and angels... This one we have to be extremely careful around. Could easily have our souls stolen or killed."

The King nodded and said, "Alright, hopefully we'll find Sora soon and we maybe able to help these worlds a bit more, that are dealing with the dark forces."

The screen went black and I sat back in my chair...

"Namine..."

"_Yes_..." She replied telepathicly.

"Can you try calling out to Roxas again while we're in the worlds...?"

"_Sure Kairi... I want to find them too_."

I looked out the window of the Gummi Ship...

Hopefully, you're alright... Sora...

* * *

SKYLER'S P.O.V.

"_**Skyler you must act quickly! If I am to save your life, you must say yes**_..." Uncle Sebby's voice echoed through my mind.

Ciel had his soul stolen so the contract couldn't be completed... So the darkness festered inside of him, turning my brother into a demon about 2 years ago...

Honestly I didn't mind... Ciel is my brother, I did not want to see him die... Now he will never die...

Funny...

He will never die, but right now I am the one who is dying... Someone was holding a gudge against my brother and since he 'died' he had it out for me now, and to this moment I still had no clue who this man was but he knew about me...

The new 13 year old, wheelchair bound, Earl Phantomhive... The new Guard dog of the Queen...

Sebastian and Ciel always watched me from the shadows making sure I was alright, since I still couldn't walk. Those two guarded me, but I never saw them, not once during the time when Ciel supposedly died...

But the man who came after me... They didn't see the gun in time and I couldn't run...

I felt the bullet go though my chest, sending a horrible pain through my body, and finally my body grew weightless and all the pain stopped.

_** "Skyler!"** _I heard my brother scream.

I opened my eyes to see I was floating amoung a sea of feathers, draped in a red cloth... Within the sea was the raven form of Uncle Sebby and the wolf form of Brother... Ciel told me of this place...

"The relam between life and death..." I whispered.

Ciel nodded and said, "_**Yes... Now you are dying brother... Sebastian has offered the way out to you... I would have offered it to you, but you know the price as well as I do..." **_

I looked at him and said, "Yes... I do know the price Ciel..."

I looked at Uncle Sebby and said, "I will form a contract with you... Sebastian...Where you shall serve me until my wish comes true... Then you may devour my soul..."

For a formal contract like this... I needed to use his real name...

He looked at me and asked, "_**What is it that you desire?" **_

I looked up and said, "To have my family back home with me, I miss seeing you and Ciel... It's lonely without my Uncle Sebby and my big brother Ciel... And to stop those who I say that are evil that wander the streets and give them what they deserve. Eternal damnation... I want to stop those evils and have my family at my back all the way. This is my only wish Sebastian. Can you do this for me?"

The bird and wolf came over and Uncle Sebby said, "**_Very well it's a deal_**."

They transformed and Uncle Sebby placed his hand over my left eye and Ciel over my heart.

"_**The mark I place on you brother is one of protection... If you are in danger... I will be there to aid in protecting you... And it allows you to keep me in check as well.**_" Ciel said with his blood red eyes looking into my icy blue.

He looked down and said in a hurried whisper, "**_I'm so sorry little brother... This will hurt..." _**

I felt the pain roll from my head to my chest finally forcing me to black out from the overwhelming pain.

* * *

"Skyler? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Ciel and Uncle Sebby standing over me. Or at least I think it was Ciel... I really couldn't tell.

He looked older, than before and more sauve than before, he could easily pull off for Uncle Sebby's brother if he wanted to... I thought he was stuck in the form of a 13 year old.

Ciel smiled and said in his new smooth voice, "Good, you are awake brother... How do you feel?"

I sat up a bit feeling the pain through every part of my body and said, "Like crap...But..."

I was able to wiggle my toes and said, "My legs work again... I think I may be able to walk once I'm healed..."

Ciel petted my head and said, "All a part of the contract dear brother. You need your legs to reach your wish."

Uncle Sebby looked at me and said, "Your eye will need to be covered my Lord. Don't want every well wisher to know you've contracted a demon and have a demon protection seal as well."

He quickly tied the loose cloth around my eye nice and tight making sure nothing was visible through it, which also meant I couldn't see through it as well.

Uncle Sebby smirked and Ciel and said, "Your contract form is quite amusing Ciel. I never thought you would actually get to use it, considering the fact you swore you were never going to make a contract in the first place."

Brother rolled his eyes and said, "We'll this is an obivous exception, due to the fact my little brother was fucking dying! Let's just get him back to the manor. Hopefully they don't recoginze me anymore."

I smiled and said, "Well if they did it wouldn't be a problem... They are true friends of the Phantomhive house and shall never betray us. Even if one is a demon and the other is contracted to one."

Uncle Sebby picked me up and said, "That is true. They maybe nitwits, but they are trustworthy nitwits. Let's head home, shall we Master?"

I nodded as I slowly drifted into sleep once more in Uncle Sebby's arms.

My family is back where they belong...

My legs are beginning to work again...

All because I sold my soul to Sebastian...

And I couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HIS BUTLER: HIS HEART**_

_**KINGDOM HEARTS/BLACK BUTLER CROSSOVER**_

_**Summery: To many the heart is their essence... Their soul... To have it taken, makes the person into a husk... To have it darkened turns them into a creature like no other... But to have one give up their heart... It is a sin beyond comprehension... I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

CIEL'S P.O.V.

"Little Brother, were you expecting guest today?" I asked as I slipped into the study to see my little brother hard at work.

It had been two years since the contract was formed between us and Skyler. He had become one of the most sucessful buisness men in all England and if many other nations. With our help of course...

The staff regonized Sebastian right away, but had no clue who I was until Skyler told them...

Without saying we had to explain, what happened to me and Sebastian... To say the least, they were a bit shocked, but they understood as well.

They still honored us as true friends and a old masters, being with the kindess as the ever were, despite the fact we were spawn of Hell.

Now when anyone else is around I pretend to be Ciel's cousin, Lord Jason Xavier Lupin, a noble from Rome, who lives in England now a days. It made sense that Skyler would call his favorite cousin brother time to time, so the disguise worked without a flaw.

Skyler... He had changed as well...

From the kind and goofy little 13 year old, to the dead serious and hardworking 15 year old we knew today...

Sometimes he'll still try to get a laugh out of me or Sebastian, but no one else and in private he still called Sebastian, Uncle Sebby... To everyone else he wore the mask with no emotions, to them he was unreadable.

He looked up with blue and purple eyes from the paperwork he was doing and said, "No... Why ask?"

When out of the public eye he took off his eye patch and worked without it showing the glowing purple in his left eye. Sebastian's contrat mark glowed as brightly as ever, and I felt my own mark glowing as well.

He kept mine well hidden beneath his shirt, glowing a light blue as always. It was for that reason, Skyler always wore dark colors that hid any remincance of the glow, although when he is in danger, the glow even shows through the clothing, showing how powerful our bond really is.

I replied, "I smell some unfimilar scents... Similar to yours... Pehaps they are from where you orginally came from."

He stopped writting and said, coldly "I will see them, but I am not going with them. This is my home, this is where my family and friends are, and I shall not abandoned them and that is an order."

I smiled and said, "Did you hear that Sebastian?"

The demon butler nodded as he came out of the shadows and said, "Indeed I did. We shall protect you my Young Master."

Both our eyes glowed crimson and he said, "We will make sure they do not take you against your will."

Skyler stood up while putting his eyepatch back on and said, "Good... Now Uncle Sebby, get the tea going and something sweet to eat... We must show them every hospitatitly, it is the Phantomhive way after all."

I smiled and said, "Then let's make an impression on them, one way..."

I slit out my sword from the sheath hidden on my back and said, "Or another..."

We both gave a small laugh knowing we had the same thoughts running through our minds.

No one dares mess with a Phantomhive, unless they wish to stop breathing.

* * *

RIKU'S P.O.V.

"Whoa... This is a big house!" I said as we approached the extravigant home.

We had been exploring the world for a while now and someone directed us to this house saying that the Earl Phantomhive could help us, and he lived here.

As we walked toward the home, we asked fellow travelers about the Earl and learned a bit about him. His name is Earl Skyler James Phantomhive, he's 15 and is commonly known as the Lord of the Games and The Queen's Guard Dog. His family is all but dead and he is blind in his left eye.

Some how or another they say that he is the most likely to help us.

Kairi looked at the house in awe as well and said, "Well they did say this house belong to an Earl... He's of royal blood and the owner of a huge company. I honestly was expecting something bigger."

We finally made it up to the door...

God lord, the drive way is like 12 miles long... They use horse droven carts right? Damn we should have hired one.

I knocked on the door and within seconds a man opened it looking at us with a calm smile.

He was pale skined with long black feather like hair and rusty brown eyes. He wore the uniform of a butler and maintained a pleasurable smile... But something told me that there was something wrong about this man.

"Why hello, what brings you two the Phantomhive Manor today?" The man asked in a seductive tone.

Kairi looked at him and said, "We were hoping to speak to the Earl... A friend of ours had been missing and some of people directed us towards him."

The man smiled and said, "Is that so? Then please come in, while I fetch my Master."

We walked in behind the man and looked at the goregus decore. Walls lined with painting and antiques, that more than likely cost more than the Gummi ship. There was a big stairwell like in beast castle leading up to a painting of a man woman and two boys.

He looked at us and said, "Oh forgive my manors, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. May I ask your names?"

I replied, "I'm Riku Izumaki and and this is Kairi Suzumoto."

Sebastian smiled and said, "Honored to meet you both, now follow me to the salon."

We walked through the halls until he lead us into a room with a desk, a fire place, several different chairs, and a small coffee table.

The butler looked at us and said, "Please make yourselves comfortable. I shall fetch my master and his elder cousin right away."

And with that he left the room in a break neck pace.

Once the door closed Kairi looked at me and said, "You sensed that right?"

I nodded and said, "He just radiated with dark energy. But it didn't seem evil... It's kind of like in Halloween Town... They are dark in nature but not evil."

She nodded and said, "We'll definatitly have to talk to the king about this later."

"Ah here we are Young Master. Ms. Suzumoto and Mr. Izumaki, may I present my Master, Earl Phantomhive."

I turned around to...

Oh my God... Can it be?!

Standing next to the butler and the other man was a dead ringer for Sora, but also not...

His hair was extemely long and pulled back in a ponytail making his hair neat and well groomed. His skin was like ivory, pale and flawless, with blue studs in his ear lobes and a blue diamon ring on his thumb. He wore a dark blue coat and bow tie covering over his white shirt, and a pair of black pants and shoes. Then over his left eye was an eyepatch, making his other eye glow a unearthly blue. In his hand he held a cane black and tipped with a silver top.

Could this really be...

"May I ask what is it that you are staring at? It is quite rude..."

His voice... He had an accent but it was Sora's...

Kairi looked at him and whispered, "So..ra...?"

He tilted his head in confustion and said, "Sora? Who on earth is that? I am Earl Skyler Phantomhive... Now may I inquire why have you come to my home?"

Does he not remember?

I looked at him and said, "Sora... It's us! Riku and Kairi... You know from the Destiny Islands!"

Sora walked to the desk and said, "Destiny Islands...? I've never heard of such a place... To be quite frankly I haven't left in England for a long while...And even then, I went to the southern tip of France. No where near islands."

The unknown man leaned down and said, "You should keep that mind when planning your next Holiday my Lord."

Sora looked at us and said, "You people look at me as you know me..."

Kairi stood up and said, "That's because we do! Sora... Why don't you remember us?!"

He picked up a tea cup and said, "Well you must have known me before... Quite intresting."

Sebastian stood up next to Sora and said, "Forgive Master Skyler. You see he lost his memory the tendor age of six. Even if he wished to remember you, he can not."

Lost his memory...? So this isn't the same Sora...

The butler then held up a tea cup to each of us and said, "I hope you like Earl Grey it's the Master's favorite."

Sora looked at us and said, "So what was I like before? It only seems fit to know some about my forgotten past."

I looked at him and said, "I don't think you would believe us if we told you Sora."

He smirked and said, "There are stranger things on earth than there are in Heaven or Hell. I've seen something beyond normal, I'm sure your story will be quite believeable. And please I am Skyler, refer to me as such."

I took a sip of tea and said, "Alright... Skyler... I suppose it begins with our home... The Destiny Islands... That's where it all began."

* * *

SKYLER'S P.O.V.

"And that's basicly what happened..." Kairi said as the two other worlders finished their lengthy tale, in about 30 minutes.

Not a hint of dishonestly laid in their voices as they told their tale...

Either one of two things was possible...

One I am this Sora boy and went on these adventures or two these two are completely insane and linked their story through their insanity.

I looked at my demon butler and brother and I said, "Not one hint of doubt in your voices... Quite intresting. Sebastian, what's today's treat you have prepared?"

The butler smirked and said, "A Coconut Cream pie with a fresh bannana granish and a strawberry lemon marainge. A tropical theme for our guest my Lord."

He quickly cut out slices and said, "I believe that you are not lying, that once apon a time we were the best of friends... You seem like people I would befriend."

The pie was set in front of me and I said, "I would like to get to know you, before you deside to leave."

Kairi looked at me and said with a tremble, "You're not coming back...?"

I sighted and nodded.

Riku looked at me and asked, "And why not?!"

I looked up at him and said with a glare, "Now it's time for me to tell you a story... This story although is very dark..."

And so I began telling them my story, leaving out the parts about demon deals, annoying Shinigami, and devish angels.

I saw their faces grow to sadness and horror as I detailed my parents burning alive, the kidnapping and selling me and my older brother to a cult, the four years I spent in a wheelchair, the 'death' of my brother, and the supposed gun shot wounds that restored my legs and took away my eye. They both stared in shock of what I had said, not sure what to think.

I then said, "Whether not my old life is appealing to me or not... I have a responisblity here as Earl of this house and to my fallen family members... They may not be blood but still... They raised me as their own."

Kairi sobbed out, "Oh Sor... Skyler... your life... We had no idea you..."

I raised my hankerchief and said, "Now come now, wipe your eyes. It was the past and those who over come their past are the strongest there are."

She lightly took it and wiped her eyes dry and said, "Thank you."

I picked up the small fork and said, "Now lest not let this food go to waste. Sebastian is simply one Hell of a butler and he make quite fantastic deserts."

The two looked at the deserts set in front of them and to a bite.

Riku smirked and said, "Wow... That's so sweet... and creamy too."

Kairi nodded and took a sip of the tea. "It goes really go with the tea too."

Uncle Sebby walked in and said, "Young Master... It appears an old menicace has reapeared."

He handed me the news paper and I looked at the title in shock. Riku looked at me and asked, "What's wrong...?"

I tossed the paper on the table and said, "He's back... Jack the Ripper is back in London... And has already carved up 7 women in the matter of a week."

The two looked in shock and Kairi said, "The person who killed that Madam Red person from your story?"

I nodded and said, "I thought we caught the bastard... But I was wrong... He's still out there..."

I wanted to crush the cup and let Uncle Sebby and Ciel go get the damn Shinigami so I can personally cut off it's head with it's own death sycthe... But with our current guest... Looks like we'll be fetching the reaper in person.

I looked at Sebastian and said, "Make the preporations. We're going to London tomorrow."

He bowed and said, "As you wish my Master."

I looked at my guest and said, "Terribly sorry about that... No rest for the Queen's Guard dog... Perhaps we'll be able to talk more once my buisiness in London is finished. Unless you intend on coming along, which you'd have to be of some use in catching the killer."

Riku and Kairi looked at one another and he said, "Well, looks like we'll be heading to London with you."

I smirked and said, "Good answer. Now I suggest you two contact your superior, what was it... King Mickey? In any even don't let them worry about you two. I'll have Sebastian find some clothes for Kairi... As for you Riku, you and Jason look around the right size, he should have some that will fit nicely."

I stood up and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do before tomorrow... I don't want to be backed up in paperwork when we return, it would completely ruin my free time."

* * *

KAIRI'S P.O.V.

"This is London...It's much more different, than the ones we visited." I said to So..Skyler... as we walked down the street.

I still haven't goten used to the fact that this isn't the same lovable goofball we knew... He's a whole different person, from how he looks to how he acts. Sora was always smiling and so energitic, but Skyler, he's stern and tried to slow his movements to ease his legs due to the pain of lack of use over the years.

He sighed and said, "The versions of London you spoke of sound wonderful and friendly... This is far from it." Skyler said to me as he took a pace ahead.

He was now wearing a long black cloak tied off with a dark blue ribbon and a pair of white gloves with the blue diamon ring on his thumb still, to sheild him from the cold air, making him look even more regal.

He had Jason and Sebastian find us some clothes so that we would fit in.

Riku had a white button up shirt, a yellow vest, a pair of black pants and a jacket to match. He also tied his hair back into a ponytail making him look a bit broader in the shoulders.

My dress however was a quite cute.

It was a pink dress with black lines running through it, and pink roses placed everywhere. Along with it was a matching hat with pink roses and long black gloves that went up to my shoulders. It was lovely, but it made me wonder where they got it from and why they had a girls dress in the first place?

Sebastian wore the same thing he always did, but he looked wonderful in it.

Then there was Jason, Skyler's cousin. He wore a simple black suit and cloak that made him look almost like Sebastian's twin, but if you looked at him and saw the crystal blue eyes and the short blue black hair, you would quickly deteremine that they are not related. The only odd thing about his attire was the dark blue studs that he wore in his earlobes, like Skyler did.

Maybe it a family symbol or something.

We came up to a crowd surrounding one alley way, with two men guarding the entrance. Skyler stepped forward toward them and one said, "Halt young lad. You don't want to go down that way."

Skyler snapped his fingers and Sebastian held up a letter to one of the men. "I have orders to be here by her royal highness. Unless you disreguard her, then you shall let me and my team investigate the scene."

A third man walked up and said, "What's going on... Oh no it's you three..."

Skyler smirked and said, "Now Sir Randell, I seem to have the same problem with you as my late brother did."

A man looked at Randell and asked, "Um... Sir? Who is this young man?"

"That is Earl Skyler Phantomhive. The Queen's newest Guard Dog since the passing of his brother." He replied swiftly.

Jason nodded and said, "And you know what the contents of that letter speicfy. We are able to bring our team to see the scene."

Randell sighed and said, "It appears we have no choice... Let his team through."

The guards parted and we we began walking down the alley, Skyler walking along Randell.

He looked at the papers that Randell handed him and asked, "Is it still here or has the Undertaker already has his mitts on it?"

Randell sighed and said, "No it's still here, but the Undertaker should be arriving soon."

Skyler nodded and said, "It gives us some time to evaulate what happened before he gets here. The less I have to talk to that man, the better."

James was rather near us and he whispered, "Be prepared... What you are about to see, it not going to be plesant."

What did he mean by that? I know we're helping the investigation, but what could...

We turned the corner and my heart sank...

Laying on the ground was the body of a girl no older than 14, her throat slit, blood staining her light blue dress and blonde hair, and her eyes wide open staring into nothing.

I fought back my urge to get sick or break down in tears, all I could do is stare in horror at the dead body. I looked at Riku who looked equally horrifed and who seemed to get pale rather quickly.

Skyler... He didn't even finch at the dead body.

Randell looked at it and said, "Her name was Sofia Evans, age 14. She worked down at the cloth mill, from 8 in the morning to 8 at night. She lives on the other side of London and it takes about four hours to walk back to her home which is a block away from here. The estimated time of death was around midnight, just like the others."

He nodded and asked, "And the cause of death?"

Randell looked at him and said, "Unforuntately the Undertaker hasn't told us yet..."

Skyler hissed, "That damned idoit... Looks like I'm forced to go see him."

Riku looked at Jason and asked in a hushed whisper, "Who are they talking about?"

He looked at us and said coldly, "The only man in this city who deals with the dead... The Undertaker."


End file.
